Dania ir'Vran
Dania ir'Vran is a character featured in the novel In the Claws of the Tiger. She is a half-elf paladin and recent convert to the Silver Flame. She is described by Janik Martell as having red hair and dusky blue eyes. Biography Dania came from a wealthy noble family and grew up with Maija Olarin though they grew up in different social circles and didn't have a strong friendship. She later volunteered for the Brelish army to escape the expectations of a daughter from a noble family. She never believed in King Boranel's cause or anyone else's and saw no right or wrong with the war. She later was introduced to Janik Martell by Maija and soon became Janik's best friend. She was later removed from the front lines by Lord Kor who was putting together an expedition team to venture into Xen'drik. The team's leader was Janik Martell. On the expedition Dania had to ride a ship for the first time and was subsequently sea sick. She later had an affair with Janik though the two ended the relationship shortly after the expedition. She later joined the Silverflame Church and became a paladin. Dania went to purge the city Atur in Karrnath of undead to help a friend of her late father's an exorcist named Kophran ir'Davik. Helping them was a Sentinel Marshal named Gered d'Deneith. One night they arrived at a house where the entire residency had been murdered. Two vampires were suspected of having committed the murders, a shifter and a human. A blood trail led Dania and Gered to the human vampire who was in fact Krael Kavarat. Krael attacked but fled when Kophran cast holy magic. The trio learnt that the shifter vampire was named Havoc and that Krael had awakened him for information about the Tablet of Shummarak. They eventually tracked down Havoc who was hiding in a shrine beneath the city along with Krael and Maija. It was here that Maija used a spell to kill Gered. Kophran believed that Havoc was the mastermind behind the operation so he and Dania searched for his coffin and destroyed him. They then searched for Krael and Maija but failed to do so. During her time in Atur, Dania considered herself to be in a dark place and that she no longer could see the difference between herself and the vampires she hunted. Her mind was fixated on the countless people she had killed during the war and she claimed that Kophran made it worse and treated her like she wasn't human. Dania was killed the second time she went to Mel-Aqat after allowing a couatl spirit to possess her to defeat the spirit of the fleshrender. The fleshrender's spirit was pulled into her body and bound by the couatl, she then requested Janik slay her to destroy the fleshrender but he couldn't do it so Krael Kavarat cut her down with her own sword. Family Dania's father has passed away. Alias Whilst aboard a goblin long-ship named the Silverknife the crew gave her the nickname Kak-Dharzul which is goblin for warforged. She received the nickname for her ability to hold her breath underwater. Equipment Dania wears plate armour and carries a shield and holy longsword with the inscription By my life, my honor, and whatever is holy. Category:Silver Flame Category:Paladins Category:Half-elves Category:People from Breland